Perhaps One Day
by MsIssyPL
Summary: Jednoparty ze świata TVD. Głównie Klaroline.
1. The Revenge

**Jest to tak zwana ładnie po angielsku „reaction drabble". Wczoraj mama nadrabiała TVD, w tym odcinek 4x16 i mnie wzięło, by napisać moją wersję wydarzeń w rezydencji Klausa. **

**Bardzo dziękuję Cat za sprawdzenie i wychwycenie błędów. Kocham cię 3. Jeśli jeszcze jakieś błędy są, to jest to moja wina ;p**

**Miłego czytania.**

**THE REVENGE**

- Mam dla ciebie robotę, Barbie. – Głos Damona wcale nie polepszył jej nastroju. Właśnie została upokorzona przez najlepszą przyjaciółką na oczach całej szkoły. Nie ważne, że jej człowieczeństwo było wyłączone. Miała dość tego, że wszyscy troszczą się o Elenę, a ona, jak zwykle, dostaje po tyłku.

- Czego chcesz? I od razu mówię, że raczej nic z tego – Caroline położyła telefon na szafce, po czym zaczęła wkładać na siebie przygotowane przed prysznicem ubranie. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo polubiła połączenie sukienki z dżinsową kurtką oraz kozakami. Było to dość dziewczęce i dodatkowo bardzo wygodne.

- Barbie, nie denerwuj mnie. Chodzi o znalezienie lekarstwa, a tobie też zależy na tym, by dawna Elena wróciła. Musisz pogadać z Klausem, może tobie coś powie, bo…

- Nie mam zamiaru spotykać się z Klausem przez najbliższe 100 lat, Damon! – Caroline spojrzała ze złością na telefon. Miała po dziurki w nosie robienia za rozpraszacz. Tym bardziej, że Klaus obiecał zabić Tylera, gdy tylko go znajdzie.

- A jeśli ci powiem, że Klaus konspiruje z tą małą zdrajczynią Hayley? Możliwe, że nawet spotkałabyś ją w jego domu. Dalej…

- Trzeba było tak od razu! Co mam robić? – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Och, jak pragnęła dorwać tę małą sukę, która zdradziła ich wszystkich.

- Pokażesz kilka przeciętnych obrazów, pomarudzisz na temat dzieciństwa, a ja zdradzę ci wszystkie swoje najgłębsze sekrety? – Głos Hayley rozbrzmiał w jej głowie, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg rezydencji Klausa. Przeciętne? To, co widziała na balu Mikaelsonów zdecydowanie nie było przeciętne. Ale czego można się spodziewać po tak prostej chłopczycy jak ta suka Hayley?

- Tak, tak właśnie myśli. – Caroline wkroczyła do pracowni Klausa z całą pewnością siebie zaskakując wilczycę oraz Pierwotnego. Spojrzała na Hybrydę z drwiącym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, Klaus, rozczarowałeś mnie. Spodziewałam się tortur, krwi, latających części ciała. Z chęcią bym na to popatrzyła siedząc na kanapie i jedząc popcorn.

Posłała słodki uśmiech wilczycy, która patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

- Ach, Caroline, co za miła niespodzianka. – Klaus uśmiechnął się szeroko do blondynki.

- Niestety, nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego. Słyszałam, że wie coś o Katherine. Wyciągnąłeś to z niej? Możemy przejść teraz do części, w której ją torturujesz?

- Nadal jesteś na mnie zła o tą całą sprawę z Tylerem? – Hayley podeszła do niej pewnym krokiem. Klaus obiecał jej ochronę. Była pewna, że nie pozwoli, by ta mała blond suka jej coś zrobiła. Choć wolała trzymać dystans. W końcu miała do czynienia z jego ukochaną Caroline.

- Zła? Jestem wściekła! Pomagałaś mu przez cały czas w zrywaniu więzi tylko po to, by potem skazać te wszystkie hybrydy na śmierć? Żal mi ciebie, nie zasługujesz na to, by oddychać. – Caroline podeszła bliżej do wilczycy z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym bez wahania posłała ją na najbliższą ścianę. Po chwili poczuła silne ramiona wokół siebie, które próbowały ją zatrzymać.

- Spokojnie, kochana. Przemocą niczego nie załatwisz. – Spokojny głos Klausa ledwo dotarł do jej świadomości z powodu nienawiści, jaką w tej chwili czuła do tej suki.

- Puść mnie. Ta suka pożałuje tego, że w ogóle się urodziła – warknęła, próbując wydostać się z ramion Pierwotnego. Hayley w tym czasie zbierała się z podłogi patrząc na blondynkę z nienawiścią. Klaus odwrócił ją w swoją stronę tak, by mogła patrzeć mu w oczy. Nadal jednak trzymał ją mocno za ramiona. Patrzył na nią spokojnie tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Dlaczego on tak na nią działał? Przecież go nienawidziła, prawda?

- Caroline, spokojnie. Załatwmy to jak dorośli ludzie, w porządku? Wypuszczę cię, a ty obiecasz, że jej nie zaatakujesz, dobrze? – Kiwnęła głową, choć dobrze wiedziała, że słowa nie dotrzyma. Hayley zasługiwała na śmierć.

Najwyraźniej Klaus domyślił się, że nie miała zamiaru go posłuchać, gdyż opuścił jedno ramię, wzmacniająca uścisk drugiego. Nie zamierzał jej puścić. A ona nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego dotyk ją doprowadzał do szału. Chciała więcej.

_Caroline, pamiętaj o Tylerze. Klaus to ten zły, nie zapominaj o tym. _

Klaus spojrzał na Hayley surowo.

- Powiesz mi teraz wszystko, co wiesz o Katerinie, a ja dopilnuję, byś wyszła stąd cała. – Ton jego głosu wyraźnie mówił, że nie żartuje. Caroline miała nadzieję, że gdy w końcu Klaus ją puści, Hayley nie będzie daleko. Znajdzie ją i zabije. Nie była fanką zabijania, nie lubiła tego robić, ale wilczyca naprawdę na to zasługiwała.

- Nie wiem za wiele, ale sługa Katherine, którego ugryzłeś, mógłby coś wiedzieć. Ale jak wiemy, już go raczej nie ma wśród nas. Katherine nigdy nic mi nie mówiła. Okłamała mnie i…

- I myślisz, że co? Stanie mi się ciebie żal? Bo szukasz rodziców i w ogóle? Jesteś strasznie głupia. Najpierw jesteś lojalna wobec Shane'a, który zmusza cię do wyprowadzenia na śmierć dwunastu niewinnych ludzi. Gdy okazuje się, że jego informacje nie są zadowalające, zwracasz się ze swoją lojalnością do pierwszej osoby, która obieca ci pomóc w znalezieniu rodziców. I tą osobą jest Katherine Pierce, najbardziej samolubna wampirzyca, jaką znał świat. Szpiegowałaś dla niej, powiedziałaś jej o wycieczce po lekarstwo i przez ciebie zginął Jeremy, ostatni członek rodziny Eleny. Gdy ta też cię olała, zwróciłaś się ku następnej osobie. Nawet nie wiem, czy słowo głupia całkowicie wystarcza, by cię dokładnie określić.

Caroline uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wiedziała, że miała rację i miała nadzieję, że Klaus także to zrozumie i pozbędzie się Hayley, gdy tylko ta zdradzi jakieś użyteczne informacje. Wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i napisała do Damona ( a było to trudne, zważywszy na to, że Klaus nadal mocno trzymał jej lewe ramię), by pod żadnym pozorem nie zabijał tego wampira, którego ugryzł Klaus, zanim nie wyciągnie od niego informacji o Katherine.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, kochana, gdyż wszystko to, co powiedziałaś jest prawdą. Prawdą, o której wiedziałem obiecując chronić Hayley przez sługami Kateriny.

Caroline spojrzała na niego z nieukrywaną złością.

- Wiedziałeś, a i tak obiecałeś ją chronić?! Przecież ona nic nie wie. Udaje, byle tylko przeżyć. Nie powiem, mądrze, ale naprawdę myślałaś, że on by się prędzej czy później nie zorientował? Puść mnie, Klaus. – Próbowała się wyrwać po raz kolejny, ale nie na wiele się to zdało. Poczuła wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnęła telefon i odczytała sms-a, w którym Stefan prosi ją o przyjście do pensjonatu.

- Idź stąd i nie wracaj. Skontaktuję się z tobą później, gdy będę pewny, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. – Caroline nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że tak po prostu ją puścił. Hayley, nie zastanawiając się, udała się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Gdy wyszła, Klaus spojrzał na wściekłą Caroline.

- Naprawdę myślałaś, że twoja obecność w czymś pomoże?

- Nie, ale miałam nadzieję na niezłe show. Jak już mówiłam, rozczarowałeś mnie, a teraz puść. Stefan mnie potrzebuje.

Oboje patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. Caroline spuściła wzrok na sekundę na jego usta, po czym wróciła do oczu. Miała ochotę go pocałować. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale Klaus działał na nią tak, jak żaden inny mężczyzna. Nawet Tyler.

_Właśnie, Tyler. Caroline, przestań myśleć o Klausie. On jest zły._

- Puścisz mnie? – zapytała ze złością. Poczuła, jak uścisk maleje. Wykorzystała tę sytuację, po czym wyrwała się, w wampirzym tempie dogoniła właśnie wsiadającą do jednego z samochodów Hayley i bez zastanowienia skręciła jej kark. Za sobą poczuła obecność Pierwotnego.

- Coś ty zrobiła?! – Klaus patrzył na nią z wściekłością. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Przy niej był zawsze czarującym dżentelmenem, ale wiedziała, że to, co pokazał teraz, te żółte oczy, podwójne kły i nieopisana wściekłość, to był prawdziwy on.

- Odwdzięczam się. Też mi skręciła kark. Tylko, że ja mam to szczęście, że mnie to nie zabija – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Nawet jeśli miałaby teraz zginąć, warto było.


	2. Voice Mail

**Boże, ten jednopart to taki fluff i mam wrażenie, że Caroline totalnie nie jest sobą, ale musiałam. Po prostu musiałam. Wole takie coś, niż pisanie angstu, czego nie rozumiem, bo skoro tak bardzo chcemy, by Klaroline się stało, to dlaczego pisane są jednoparty, gdzie jeden z bohaterów ginie, albo spotyka ich inna tragedia. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. **

**No, ale cieszcie się. Może kiedyś dopiszę drugą część, jak mnie natchnie. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy nie wyjdzie taka fluffiasta.**

**Post 4x21**

VOICE MAIL (sorki za angielski tytuł, ale voice mail brzmi ładniej niż Poczta głosowa )

Caroline po raz kolejny z rzędu włączyła swoją pocztę głosową, by odsłuchać wiadomość, którą zostawił jej Klaus. Nie wiedziała dlaczego jeszcze jej nie wykasowała.

„_Caroline. Stoję w jednym z moich ulubionych miejsc na świecie otoczony przez jedzenie, muzykę, sztukę, kulturę i myślę o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym ci to wszystko pokazać."_

Blondynka zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że to złe, ale uwielbiała słuchać głosu Klausa. Do tego te wszystkie rzeczy, które mówił. Czuła się wyjątkowa. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, że Klaus to ten zły, ale spotkanie z Silasem, który ukazał jej się w formie Klausa pokazało jej, że naprawdę jej na nim zależy. Że tęskni za nim, za ich kłótniami, za tym, jak się starał ją uszczęśliwiać, nawet jeśli tego nie doceniała.

„_Może pewnego dnia mi na to pozwolisz."_

Może pewnego dnia. Tylko, że ona nie chciała czekać. Chciała z nim porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli znowu przekształciłoby się to w kolejną kłótnię, ale chciała by wiedział, co ona czuje. Jakaś jej część żałowała, że to nie Klaus złożył jej wizytę, tylko Silas. Ale z drugiej strony, dostała prawdziwą lekcję. To spotkanie uświadomiło jej, że to, że Klaus wyjechał bez pożegnania i dodatkowo bez zaproszenia jej do Nowego Orleanu, zabolało. Bała się uczuć, które wywoływał u niej, ale wiedziała, że te uczucia istnieją.

Spojrzała na telefon, po czym bez zastanowienia wybrała numer Klausa. Przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha, wyczekując na pierwszy sygnał. Jednak ten nie nadszedł.

„_Tu Klaus. Zostaw wiadomość."_

Caroline głośno westchnęła i gdy usłyszała krótkie BEEP, zaczęła mówić:

- Hej, Klaus. Wiem, że minęło parę dni od twojego telefonu, a ja nie dawałam znaku życia, ale tu w Mystic Falls naprawdę wiele się dzieje. W sumie, nie wiem nawet dlaczego dzwonię. Po prostu, chciałam z kimś porozmawiać, a ty wydajesz się jedyną osobą, która mnie naprawdę słucha…Dzisiaj coś się zdarzyło. Miałam spotkanie z Silasem. Było strasznie i naprawdę się bałam, tym bardziej, że prawie zabił moją mamę. Ale wszystko już z nią w porządku. Ja…Silas ukazał mi się jako ty. I gdy tylko cię zobaczyłam, ucieszyłam się. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Przecież tyle razy cię odrzucałam, dawałam do zrozumienia, że cię nienawidzę, wiecznie cię o coś oskarżałam. Przepraszam za to, przy okazji. To zabawne, jak…

- Cholera! – Caroline na nowo wybrała numer Pierwotnego i poczekała na włączenie się poczty głosowej.

- Przerwało mi, a nie powiedziałam nawet połowy. Jak już mówiłam, ucieszyłam się na twój widok. Znaczy się, wtedy myślałam, że to ty. Poszliśmy do lasu i tam…Wiesz, że Silas potrafi czytać w myślach i zna każdą, nawet najgłębiej skrywaną przez nas myśl. Nasza rozmowa dotyczyła twojego wyjazdu. Wyszło na to, że jestem zła na ciebie…może nie zła, zraniona…o, to jest dobre słowo. Jestem zraniona tym, że wyjechałeś bez pożegnania, że nie chcę, byś ruszył do przodu, gdyż gdzieś tam głęboko czuję się wspaniale z myślą, że taka osoba jak ty się o mnie troszczy, stara się zdobyć moje serce…Żałuję, że to nie byłeś ty. Mógłbyś wtedy usłyszeć, że boję się…

- Znowu przerwało. Głupia poczta. Mógłbyś usłyszeć, jak przyznałam, że boję się ciebie, a w szczególności uczuć, które we mnie wywołujesz. Silas powiedział, że bardziej obawiam się siebie, moich mrocznych pragnień. Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale tego nie powtórzę. Najgorsze jest to, że miał rację…Miał cholerną rację, Klaus. Boję się moich uczuć. Powinnam tęsknić za Tylerem, a nie myśleć o tobie ze wszystkich osób, jakie chodzą po tej ziemi. Miałeś być tym złym, nienawidzonym przez wszystkich…zabiłeś tylu ludzi, zraniłeś tylu moich przyjaciół, przegoniłeś Tylera z Mystic Fall, a i tak mnie coś do ciebie ciągnie. Może to dlatego, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę czuje się doceniana. To był zawsze mój słaby punkt. Bycie…

- Ugh, to już chyba czwarty raz. Ale wracając, zawsze byłam na drugim miejscu. Zawsze za Eleną, a z tobą jest inaczej. Do tego, zabawne, Stefan stwierdził, że mam cię owiniętego wokół małego palca…Wątpię, by to była prawda, choć taka perspektywa jest dość intrygująca, nie uważasz? Wielki Zły Wilk w szponach 18-letniej wampirzycy. Ale może zmienię temat…Elena odzyskała człowieczeństwo, wiesz? Salvatore'om się udało, a raczej Damonowi. Zabił Matta na oczach Eleny, która nie wiedziała, że ten nosi ten magiczny pierścień. I jeszcze coś. Razem z Rebeką…

- Ugh, znowu. Albo mi się wydaje, albo ten czas na poczcie jest coraz krótszy? Powinien być dłuższy… Nie uwierzysz, razem z Rebeką będę dawać korepetycje Mattowi. Ja i Rebekah? Dajesz wiarę? Mam nadzieję, że po drodze się nie pozabijamy, ale w sumie…taka współpraca…Barbie Team, jakby to nazwał Damon…Chyba będę już kończyć. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zadzwonisz albo coś. Boże, czuję się, jakbym zdradzała wszystkich wokół teraz, ale tęsknię. Nie wiem, czy to przez ta adrenalinę czy coś, że tak mnie wzięło na takie wyznania, ale wiedz, że wszystko, co tu usłyszałeś, to prawda. Do zobaczenia…Mam nadzieję.

Gdy odłożyła telefon na bok czuła się, jakby właśnie przekroczyła kamień milowy.

Najgorsze było to, że ani trochę tego nie żałowała.


End file.
